User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (28)
Chapter #28: The Great Snowball War, Pt.2 of 2. The wildcard round was a three-way battle royale against the three toughest cliques in the school. We watched as The Bullies and The Jocks got overwhelmed by The Greasers, with there best technique of pelting them snow all at there enemies with gusto. "Greasers win the wildcard spot!" Petey said over the bleachers, "Now for the semi-final round. The Nerds will be up against The Preps, while The Goths take on The Greasers!" "At least we'll not be against The Preps." Hawthorne said, "Not just yet." "Ok, here's the plan when The Greasers strike duck as quickly as possible." I said giving out a plan of defence. "This just in. It seems that The Greasers have dropped out of the competion. Due to one of there own just got appendicitus. And is unable to get a 7th player on such short notice." Petey said, reading the bad news. "What now?" Absinthe asked. "Which means The Goths win by defalt." Petey said bringing some good news for me and the other goths. After we heard the news that The Greasers dropped out of the competion, it made us one step closer to winning the competion all together. As for The Nerds, they chickened out after The Preps got the upperhand after Allison hit Annie with a snowball (in which they used for her other talents). "The Preps and The Goths are now face to face, for the top spot." Petey announced, "Now for the game the final snowball war!" The Preps team had Bryce, Chad, Tad, Justin, Gord, Bif, and Allison. "You'll love being in white." Allison hissed. "Let's see about that." I retorted. We took our posistions, and coach Heaths blew the wistle. We got the upper hand in the first part of the war by hitting Justin, Raven was delighted to see Zoe and Grimore hitting him at the same time; but Grimore was hit by Allison and he was out; next was Hawthorne who was beaned by Bif, so in retailation I gave him what for in the chest; Chad was the next on team Preppie to be out, when Orpheus hit him in the leg; Gord and Tad hit Orpheus and Absinthe respectivly with snowballs, while Zoe hit Tad in retailiation (she had a vengeful grudge against Tad), while Gord hit Zoe in the face, he was out on account of that. "It's now one on one for both sides!" Petey said over the bleachers over the last two people standing: Me and Allison. "How's it feel to be the last goth standing?" Allison quipped in disdain. "I could say likewise." I retorted, as I tossed a snowball at her. however it missed Allison by just a milimeter. Then we gave it our all in trying to hit each other with a barrage of snowballs. "Malice! Malice!" Raven chanted from the sidelines, soon The Nerds and Greasers, as well as the other goths chanted my name, giving me all the support I need. And with a snowball in my right hand I hit Allison in the chest, she fell on her ass like she was clumsy. "The Goths win!!!" Petey said gleefully. "We lost!" Justin said angrilly. "We're not supposed to lose!" Tad said in shock. "How did we lose, we bribed coach Heaths." Derby was shocked to see the bribe didn't go well. I knew they bribed coach Heaths. Those bastards!" Zoe shouted, looking at Tad with disdain. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts